Secrets Revealed
by Sailor of Shadow
Summary: SofS here! All the Scouts get together to throw Serena a surprise, or to overthrow the throne?!?!?!
1. Default Chapter

Secrets Revealed  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
E-mail: Imagination03@aol.com  
  
AIM: Imagination03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
"I can't believe it is finally here! My 16th birthday!(*) Minako! Minako-o- o-o!" Usagi said running up to her best friend completely unaware that Minako was in deep conversation with the handsome Motoki.  
  
"Wha-a-t!" Minako said annoyed, turning and glaring at Usagi.  
  
"Oh!" Usagi gasped covering her mouth with her hands. " I'm so sorry Minako, it'll only take a minute." She assured her best friend.  
  
"All right! But no more!" Minako said sternly. As she excused herself from her hunk Usagi danced impatiently from foot to foot like the bunny she was.  
  
" OK, now make it quick, what is going on Usagi?" Minako said somewhat impatiently.  
  
" Minako do you know what today is?" Usagi said the excitement evident in her eyes and her tone of voice.  
  
" Sure, Tuesday. Why? Surely you didn't pull me away from that major hunkasaurus JUST to find out what day it was!" Minako screamed in outrage, totally not believing that Usagi had pulled her away from Motoki just to find our what day it was! Of course Minako knew it was Usagis' 16th birthday, but she couldn't tell HER that Ami would kill her, not to mention Rei.......Mina gulped at the thought of making the Shinto Priestess mad. She slowly refocused her attention on the girl in front of her.  
  
"Noo, there's something special about today can you guess what it is?" Usagi said the excitement in her eyes dimming as she realized that maybe Minako DIDN'T know what today was.  
  
"Uh-no I can't Usa - and look, I am sorry but Motoki and I are about to go to the beach so I will have to talk to you later,cause I can't keep him waiting! Talk to you later Usagi! We'll get together for pizza okay? Bye" and with that Minako turned and walked away praying that Usagi wouldn't follow her.  
  
"But-Minako!" Usagi watched her best friend walk away......and then the tears started to fall. "Minako how could you not know?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets Revealed  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
E-mail: Imagination03@aol.com  
  
AIM: Imagination03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Minako all but ran around the corner, she paused pressing herself tight against the sun warmed bricks and peeked back around the see Usagi walking dejectedly toward the park. Minako sighed aloud in relief she just HAD to find Ami. When she finally found her, it was, of course, in the library near the top of the ladder that was use to reach the higher books.  
  
"AMI!" Minako cried running into the room, almost scaring her off her precarious perch.  
  
"Minako, I could have fallen! What could be so important that you run in here like all of denizens of hell were after you!" Ami scolded.  
  
Minako looked at her blankly, totally confused.  
  
" Never mind. "Ami said sweat dropping," You had something to tell me I think..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Minako said brightening "Usagi, she asked me if I knew what today was, and-" Minako excitedly began only to be cut off by Ami.  
  
"You didn't tell her did you?" Ami asked sharply narrowing her eyes shrewdly at the other sailor scout.  
  
"No of course not Ami I DO know the plan and I CAN keep my mouth shut!" Minako said feeling insulted. " Just like I haven't told anybody about when I caught you and Greg-"  
  
"MINAKO!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
" If you accidentally let one word slip it could ruin the whole plan, you know how much time and effort we have put into this. And how hard it has been to keep it from the Princess. I am surprised she hasn't had one of her mages scribe us to see what we are doing. It is of the utmost importance that you keep this from the princess we don't want her snooping to ruin the whole thing. Secrecy is of the essence! One word and we could end up in the ...."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I know Ami. Now if you can spare me the lecture Motoki is waiting on me. Bye!" Minako said escaping quickly. "She is such a worrier, of course I won't tell anybody our plan. Usagi is going to get just what she deserves." Laughing merrily Minako skipped happily down the dark hallway to where a very impatient Motoki was waiting.  
  
Meanwhile a very tearful Usagi was sitting in the park wondering how Minako could be so forgetful  
  
"Minako, I thought you were my friend," Usagi sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Hey Odango Atama, I didn't expect to see you here." said Darien being extra cheerful as he noticed the tears cascading down her face.  
  
"Darien, you know what today is right?" Serena asked her eyes wide and pleading with him to tell her that he knew the answer.  
  
Darien almost told her the truth, but he steeled his shoulders and answered her. "Sure, its Tuesday why?" Darien said not looking at Usagi as he said so hoping that if he did so, he wouldn't lose himself in her cerulean blue eyes.  
  
" DOES NOBODY CARE!" Usagi wailed before running away sobbing.  
  
" Man, I hate lying to Usagi like that but I just can't tell her. Maybe I should get in touch with Makoto and Rei. I don't think this is going well. " Darien said the anguish evident in his voice. He sat there staring into space for a bit before thoughtfully getting up and going to go find the two girls.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH"  
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND" 


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets Revealed  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
E-mail: Imagination03@aol.com  
  
AIM: Imagination03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
This is how Darien found Makoto and Rei, deep in the heat of a battle against..  
  
EACHOTHER?!?!?!?!  
  
The girls we each standing on their own side of the boxing ring, but it wasn't boxing they were up to.  
  
Totally transformed, they were too busy hurling attacks at one another to notice Darien standing in the room. The black contrasted with the green and red of their uniforms and the smell of sweat seemed a permanent part of this part of this building. All around him lay discarded gloves, jump ropes, and shirts. Darien even thought he saw a pizza box in a corner.  
  
This didn't really surprise since this building was so far back in the woods behind Rei's shrine that even her grampa couldn't find it. He found himself glad for this, he felt the old man would have a heart-attack if he saw the condition of this room. Darien slowly made his way toward the sparring girls, stepping over clothes, equipment, and trying his hardest not to notice the way his feet stuck to the floor as he walked.  
  
As he reached the ring he thought about saying something but thought better of it when Makoto landed a well aimed kick into Rei's stomach. Darien winced as he watched Rei hit the mat gasping painfully for air.  
  
"And that is what you get for talking about my ex-boyfriend." Makoto said glaring at Rei. She was just about to hurl another attack toward Rei's prone body when she noticed Darien standing a good bit away watching her nervously before fixing his gaze on Rei.  
  
"Oh, hi Darien," she said pleasantly leaning against the ropes. " How've you been? Haven't told anyone about our plan have you? Ami would kill you if you did, she has been working really hard on keeping this-" Makoto never got a chance finish what she was going to say. Rei had finally gotten her breath back and kicked Makoto's feet right out from under her before yelling....  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
  
"And that's for not realizing what a bad pair you two were. Oh, and for that kick as well. So Darien I can tell by your face that you have had a run in with our dear little Usagi and you almost spilled the whole plan cause she was crying and yet you didn't cause you knew that we would kill you before you got a chance to get back in Usagi's good graces because you haven't bought her a present yet, am I right?" Rei said climbing out of the ring where Makoto was still twitching from the intense heat of Rei's attack, her sailor suit sending up black plumes of smoke.  
  
"Uh, yeah Rei something like that." a nervous Darien said his eyes glued to Makoto's prone form. "Wow," he thought silently, " Rei must have been really mad for her attack to have been that powerful she normally controls her powers when sparring against the other girls. I wonder what could have caused her to be this angry? Maybe the pressure of our plan is getting to her. I would offer the talk to her about it but she may not take well to that." He concluded looking at the still highly agitated Sailor of Fire.  
  
"So, Rei, what was the fight about?" he asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner, praying with all that he had that it wasn't something he did, or the plan.  
  
" Oh, that, Makoto got mad cause I told her the complete and honest truth! That her and Chad made a HORRIBLE pair!" Rei said blushing at the end, before trying to pass it off as effects of the heat.  
  
Darien laughed silently cause he, and everyone else knew that Rei and Chad were so deep in love, that sometimes they could be in a crowded restaurant and be completely oblivious to everyone and everything around them. Darien sighed, it was like that for him and Usagi too. He loved her so much, and he hated hurting her like this but it was for the good of he paused-for the good of who he questioned himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets Revealed  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
E-mail: Imagination03@aol.com  
  
AIM: Imagination03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
*********One Month Prior*************  
  
Sunlight streamed through the door and into Rei's room giving everything a soft glow. This room was neat and tidy and had a lingering smell of old sandalwood.  
  
Sitting nearest the door was an auburn haired girl with sparkling green eyes, despite her slim frame you could almost feel the strength radiating off her body in waves. Any passerby would know that this wasn't a girl to be trifled with. And there she sat her nose buried in a cook book trying to find a new recipe for sushi.  
  
Leaning against the bed was a girl with long, golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with a edition of Cosmo Girl in her lap, the magazine however was forgotten as she stared dreamily into space as she thought about how her own career as a model would be.  
  
Next came a girl with short blue hair that matched her eyes. This girl was totally absorbed in the book in front of her. Taking a look at the cover we see that this is no magazine, the book's spine says "Quantum Physics".  
  
The last person in the room, a girl with long raven black hair and violet eyes is pacing back and forth and seems to be very agitated.  
  
" Ohhh, where IS she?" An irate Rei demanded as she pounded her fist onto the table for what had to be the 30th time.  
  
"Relax Rei, I bet she's on here way, you know Usagi she can' t be anywhere early." Makoto assured Rei not looking up from the cook book she was avidly pursuing..  
  
" That's the problem! How can we expect her to be a leader and to be there when we need her when she can't even be on time for one meeting?" Rei demanded in what she hoped sounded like righteous anger instead of the jealously she sometimes felt when ever Usagi did something like this.  
  
" You guys, Usagi's 16th birthday is almost here." Minako said looking up from her magazine hoping to diffuse the argument she felt boiling between the two girls.  
  
" That's right! I wonder if Darien remembered?" Ami said thoughtfully looking up from her book as well.  
  
"Doubtful, but I have the perfect idea on how to get Usagi. Ami I am going to need your help planning, and Minako I am going to need you to keep Usagi occupied. Makoto call Darien and get him here." Rei said automatically taking lead.  
  
Makoto quickly pulled her pager from the pocket of her green mid-calf skirt and paged Darien.  
  
"Darien here, what's the problem ladies?" Darien said, his jet black hair soaked to his head and tiny rivulets of water running down his face and nose. "He's obviously not pleased to be called for nothing!" Makoto thought she could still hear the shower in the background!  
  
"Darien we need you to get here as soon as you can, Rei has a plan she wants to talk to us about! How soon can you be here, oh and don't tell Usagi Rei doesn't want her to know" Makoto said, hoping that Darien wouldn't ask questions she would be unable to answer just then.  
  
Darien sighed, annoyed but not overly so. " Yeah Makoto I can be there in about 10 minutes, let me get dressed, and tell Rei the next time she decides to have someone call me, and none of you are getting attacked and the Negaverse is for once behaving I will seriously reconsider getting her something for her birthday!" Darien abruptly cut off the connection before Makoto had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Rei, Darien said give him 10 minutes" Makoto giggled aloud " He was in the shower Rei, and he said and I quote "tell Rei the next time she decides to have someone call me, and none of you are getting attacked and the Negaverse is for once behaving I will seriously reconsider getting her something for her birthday" Makoto relayed to the girls imitating Dariens tone of voice perfectly....making all the girls dissolve into hysterical laughter.  
  
Rei had just began to outline the gist of the plan when Darien bounded quickly up the Shrine steps and into the room 10 minutes later...  
  
" So girls, what did I miss besides my shower?" Darien said with forced cheerfulness and he took a seat next to Ami and shot Rei an annoyed look.  
  
Ami giggled and Rei shot him a nasty look, before telling him what she had told the other scouts. " But that is just the beginning" Rei said " this is where the real fun begins." with exaggerated slowness she unrolled a scroll and as one they gasped at what they saw written there.  
  
" Okay guys here's the plan..........." 


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets Revealed  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
E-mail: Imagination03@aol.com  
  
AIM: Imagination03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
****************************An hour and a half later***************************  
  
Usagi panted heavily as she ran toward the Shrine. " Luna why didn't you wake me up  
  
when I told you too?" she screamed her voice raising several octaves on each word.  
  
" Usagi, you may find this hard to believe, but I do have a life, I TOLD you to set your  
  
alarm, that I WOULD NOT be home that Artemis and I were going out tonight. YOU just CHOSE  
  
to FORGET! And to assume LIKE you ALWAYS do that I would wake you up." Luna said running steadily beside her.  
  
Usagi began to run faster he shoes making a quick staccato on the concrete, " The girls are  
  
going to KILL me!!!! Why me!" Usagi wailed as she continued to run bumping into people.  
  
Usagi took the Shrine steps in one bound, the girls didn't know it but she had been practicing  
  
really hard lately she didn't want to girls to be disappointed, her Fen- yaarin was coming up  
  
and with that came new responsibilities and with her being Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity  
  
she wanted to girls to be proud of her as a leader as well as a friend, and she knew Darien would  
  
be pleased with her new fighting abilities.  
  
" Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, Luna forgot......." Usagis' cheerful words died a quick death as she saw everyone jump  
  
up to shield Rei who was hiding a scroll, Usagi was momentarily confused......A scroll with HER name on it? 


End file.
